


Hiding

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Three different times Heath and Zane hid their relationship from their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

“Heath?” Kam called, slamming the apartment door shut.

Heath had been playing Candy Crush on his phone, too lazy and warm to get out of bed, even though he really needed to pee. Zane was snoring next to him, wrapped like a burrito in Heath’s comforter.

Heath’s eyes shot up when he heard Kam’s voice. Shit shit shit.

“Heath?” Kam called again, and Heath could tell he was getting closer.

“Zane! Zane, wake up!” Heath whispered loudly, shaking Zane violently. Zane groaned and Heath slapped his face quickly a few times.

“Kam is home. Get out of the bed,” Heath hissed, pushing Zane so he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Fortunately, the blanket muffled the sound of the thump.

Ten seconds later Heath’s bedroom door opened. Kam saw Heath’s panicked expression and smirked. “You jerkin’ off in here?”

“No, but you should still learn to fucking knock,” Heath retorted, crossing his arms.

“I’m gonna make some breakfast. You want pancakes or waffles?”

“Um, pancakes,” Heath answered quickly, hoping this conversation would end soon.

“Is Zane home? I’ll have to triple the batter recipe if he’s going to join us,” Kam said, grinning.

“Uh, no, he spent the night at Carly and Erin’s,” Heath lied, swallowing. “He won’t be back until later.”

“Alright, well, pancakes in thirty,” Kam said, turning and closing the door behind him.

When Heath heard Kam start to bang around in the kitchen, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Zane? He’s gone,” Heath said in a hushed tone. A few moments later Zane slithered out from under the bed, still wrapped in the blanket and covered in dust.

Heath bit his lip to keep from laughing and Zane glared at him. “Nice way to wake someone up, jackass.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t have a choice,” Heath whispered, scooting over to Zane’s side of the bed to give him an apologetic peck on the lips.

“Now I’m gonna have to stay in here until you guys eat your fucking pancakes and Kam leaves to do whatever the fuck he does,” Zane fumed quietly, letting the blanket drop to his feet. He huffed and crossed his arms.

Heath’s eyes flicked down to Zane’s thighs, and he looked up, smiling. “I know…but…I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

Heath hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He popped his head out. “You coming?”

Heath moved his finger in a “come hither” motion, and Zane rolled his eyes, but he stomped to the bathroom, joining Heath in the shower.

“Do I really eat triple pancakes? Zane asked as Heath rubbed soap into his chest. Zane looked really bothered by it, and Heath chuckled.

“Maybe just double pancakes,” Heath answered and gave Zane’s belly an affectionate rub.

“I really want pancakes now,” Zane sighed, and Heath had never seen a grown man pout like that.

“I’ll save you some,” Heath said, wrapping his arms around Zane’s waist to wash his back.

“You promise?”

Heath tilted up his head and kiss Zane’s wet lips. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zane was _drunk_.

Heath didn’t know how it had happened. He’d gone off with some of the guys to play pool in a different part of the bar, and by the time he got back to the table, Zane was…well, dancing on it.

“There you are!” Zane slurred when he saw Heath approach, giving Heath a lopsided grin. He shook his ass one more time before jumping off the table, nearly landing on the chair Carly was sitting in.

“Jesus, Zane!” Heath gripped his bicep, keeping him steady. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Dancin’,” Zane hiccuped, giving Heath a nice whip and nae nae with his other arm.

“Okay, well, you can’t jump off tables, alright?” Heath let go of Zane, but Zane immediately threw an arm around Heath’s shoulders, crushing him to his chest.

“I was looking everywhere for you,” Zane shouted into Heath’s ear, making him wince. Zane’s breath smelled like death soaked in a martini.

“How much has he had to drink?” Heath asked the group assembled at the table, who all shrugged.

“Honestly, we don’t know,” Erin answered. “One minute we saw him drinking a beer and he was completely normal, and the next minute, he was shit-faced. We think Todd fed him shots at the bar.”

Heath groaned. Fucking Todd.

Zane was swaying to the song that was playing, and Heath tried to wriggle out of his grasp. But drunk Zane was strong as fuck and seconds later he was pressed against Zane’s sweaty armpit.

“Zane! I can’t breathe!” Heath yelled, struggling against Zane’s grip. Fortunately, Matt came to the rescue and pulled Zane off, who was still reaching towards Heath with grabby hands.

“Fuck,” Heath gasped, catching his breath. “I better take him home before he kills someone.”

“I’m afraid he’s going to kill _you_ ,” Matt said, grimacing as Zane stomped on his foot.

“I would never kill him, I love him,” Zane cut in before letting out a loud belch. Matt released him, holding a hand in front of his nose and trying not to gag.

Zane immediately latched on to Heath again, but this time he was gentler, like he knew Heath would be taken away again if he wasn’t.

“Yeah, we’d definitely better get you home,” Heath said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll get an Uber for us.”

“But I don’t want to leave,” Zane whined. “I want to drink and dance some more.” 

“I think your night is over, bud,” Heath replied firmly. He managed to book an Uber with Zane rocking him back and forth the whole time.

“Okay, it’s coming,” Heath said, pulling Zane’s arm off his shoulders. “Let’s go wait outside and get you some air. Maybe get some water from the vending machine.”

“But I wanted to dance with you,” Zane complained, grabbing Heath’s hand and pulling him into position like they were going to waltz. “That’s why I was looking for you.”

Heath’s eyes flicked to the table and everyone was watching them with amused smiles on their faces. Zane was pretty affectionate with all of his friends, so this wasn’t exactly unusual, but considering that Zane had already let an “I love you” slip out, the situation could get way worse very fast. The last thing they needed was for their friends to find out about them when Zane was in a drunken frenzy.

“Zane, stop it,” Heath hissed, looking him straight in the eye. “I mean it.”

But Zane only shook his head and pulled him in for a hug, burying his face in Heath’s neck. Heath patted his back awkwardly before pushing him away and taking his forearm to keep him still. He saw Erin looking at them curiously, like she was putting puzzle pieces together.

“Have a good night guys, we’ll see you later,” Heath said quickly, waving to the group before dragging Zane out of the bar.

“Why did we have to leave?” Zane asked loudly outside, causing a group of smokers to look over at them.

“Because you’re too drunk,” Heath answered, giving the smokers a weak smile before looking back at Zane and glaring. “Get ahold of yourself, Zane.”

But Zane ignored him, jumping behind Heath and grabbing a handful of his ass. 

“I’mma get ahold of this _ass_!” Zane hollered. He gave Heath’s ass a slap before he threw his head back and whooped. 

The smokers started laughing and Heath’s face went red. He was going to have to kill Zane and then himself if the Uber didn’t get there soon.

Zane stepped back and whistled. “I’m gonna eat that ass like a donut when we get home!”

Heath was never going drinking with Zane again.


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon, I can’t drink in Vegas?” Zane complained, flopping down on the bed in their hotel room. “There’s literally nothing else to do here.”

“You can have two drinks, and that’s it,” Heath said firmly. “I do not want a repeat of the bar a month ago. And I don’t think you do, either.”

Heath gave Zane a meaningful look just between the two of them- a “you’re going to out us if you get fucked up again you stupid twat” sort of look. 

After the night at the bar, when Zane had finished puking and his head had stopped pounding, Heath had told Zane the stuff he’d done and said. 

Strangely, Zane hadn’t been that disturbed. “I was just having a good time,” he shrugged. “Who cares.”

“I care!” Heath had said, frustrated. “Do you want everyone to know about us?”

Zane hadn’t answered. Heath couldn’t read his expression completely. It was almost…sad? Zane had slumped his shoulders and fallen back into bed for the rest of the day.

Now, Zane was similarly cowed, his eyes on the floor. “Fine.”

“I’ll make sure he behaves,” Matt said, patting Heath on the back. “You can count on me.”

Who Heath couldn’t count on was himself.

Zane, Matt, and some of the other guys had gone off to walk the strip, maybe see a show. Kian, JC, Dom, and Heath had opted for the casino, going back and forth between blackjack, roulette, and the slots. 

Heath was having a blast. He was actually doing pretty well, had more than broken even. The four of them cracked jokes the whole time and ogled the sexy women they saw, placing bets on which ones they thought were actually escorts. And the best part? The waitress came around with alcohol often. Free alcohol.

It was almost 1am before they decided to call it quits and go somewhere else and meet up with the other guys.

Heath was feeling great. On top of the world. Until he got off his chair at the blackjack table.

The world spun as he stood up and he stumbled into Dom, who held him steady.

“You alright there, bud?” Dom asked, trying not to laugh. 

Heath blinked and the world started to come into focus. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He followed the other guys out of the casino and outside. He knew he was drunk, but he wasn’t sure exactly how that had happened. Had he really had that much to drink?

He tried to recall what he’d ordered from the waitress, but the memories were fuzzy and it made his head hurt. That was answer enough.

As Heath got more fresh air he started to feel better, a very pleasant kind of drunk where he was loose and sociable rather than in pain. The guys all decided to meet up at a popular bar a few blocks from their hotel, which had plenty of comfy seating and a view of the rest of the patrons.

Heath’s group arrived first, and Heath ordered another drink. He didn’t feel that drunk anymore, so it was okay, right? Dom looked like he was about to say something when Heath took his first sip, but he shook his head and started looking at his phone. He did slide a glass of water in Heath’s direction, which Heath drank gratefully.

Heath had finished his drink by the time the other guys showed up, and he was deciding what to get next. He pushed on Dom’s shoulder. 

“Get out, I want another drink,” Heath said, his words running together a bit.

“I don’t know, dude. You sure that’s a good idea? You didn’t really eat as much as we did at dinner, and you drank a lot at the casino,” Dom reminded him, patting his arm. “Maybe you should stick to water.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Heath replied petulantly, pushing Dom more forcefully. 

Dom got out but held onto Heath firmly as he stood. “Look, the guys are gonna be here any second. Why don’t you wait a bit for them?”

As if on cue, Zane and the other guys approached the table, huge smiles on their faces.

“You guys should have seen what just happened,” Matt started, and Corey groaned. 

“Fuck off, mate. They don’t need to hear the story,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Actually, you do,” Matt said, and proceeded to tell the rest of the group Corey’s evening of woe. 

But Heath wasn’t listening to a word he said. He was staring at Zane.

Was that the shirt he had been wearing when they’d left each other earlier? He didn’t think so, but either way, Zane looked _hot_ in it. 

“You should be proud of me,” Zane said to Heath once they’d all finished laughing at Corey’s expense. “I only had two drinks, just like you told me.”

Dom snorted. “Too bad Heath didn’t follow those instructions.”

“I’m fine,” Heath slurred, taking a step forward and tripping over his own feet, falling face first into Zane’s chest. Zane caught him, pulling him up and holding him by the shoulders.

“You smell really good,” Heath said, his eyes wide.

“Um, thanks Heath,” Zane replied, and he was torn between laughing and being pissed off that Heath was such a hypocrite.

“Did you change your shirt?” Heath asked. He shook Zane’s hands off so he could get closer. His eyes were trained on the first buttons of Zane’s shirt, which were undone to reveal part of his chest. 

“Oh, yeah, I spilled red wine on it earlier,” Zane answered, trying to put distance between himself and Heath. But Heath just followed him, looking up at him with a flirtatious grin. “It looks good on you.”

By this time the whole table was looking at them. Zane couldn’t believe this was happening, after all the shit Heath had given him about what had happened at the bar.

The truth was that Zane would have spilled the beans about their relationship months ago. He didn’t care who knew about them. He wanted to be with Heath and that’s all that mattered. But Heath was dead set on keeping it a secret, so he kept his mouth shut. 

And now Heath was looking at him like he was a steak.

“You’re just full of compliments tonight, aren’t you?” Zane joked weakly, putting a hand on Heath’s chest so he couldn’t come any closer. “I think you’ve partied enough for one day, Heath. Maybe I should take you back to the room.”

“Okay,” Heath nodded, and Zane was surprised at how fast he had agreed. He’d be able to get them out of there before Heath did something he regretted. 

Heath looked up at Zane wolfishly. “And what are you going to do to me once we get there, Daddy?”

Or not.

Zane heard Dom spit out his drink onto the table, and when he braved a glance to the left, the rest of the group was frozen in shock.

“It’s…it’s a line from a movie we watched the other day,” Zane tried, forcing out a small laugh. “Good one, Heath.”

Heath looked at him strangely. “What movie?”

“Oh, you know, that one with the…with the…” Zane looked at his watch. “Oh, wow! 1:45am! We better get back to the room and get some sleep before our flight tomorrow morning.”

Zane grabbed Heath’s wrist and turned to the group. “See you all in the morning! Have fun!”

He dragged Heath out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. Heath twisted his arm, trying to get free. “You’re hurting me.”

Zane let go and sighed. “Sorry.“ He wanted to scream at Heath for being a hypocrite, for wanting to hide what they had. But he couldn’t. Not now.

“It’s okay,” Heath said, smiling sweetly, and before Zane knew it Heath had thrown his arms around Zane’s neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

When Heath pulled away he had the biggest shit-eating grin Zane had ever seen. 

And when Zane looked back towards the bar, he saw the whole group looking at them through the window. 

Fuck.


End file.
